A McMahon Family Dinner
by PlayTheGame
Summary: “Will you stop fidgeting?” said Stephanie McMahon to her currently annoying but most times adorable boyfriend Paul Levesque as he nervously wrung his hands together for the millionth time that day." HHH's first dinner with the McMahon's. Pure fluff.


**A/N** - So Trips has spoken about the first time he went to the McMahon's house for dinner as Stephanie's boyfriend and it sounds like a really funny story. I decided to write my own version of events but am still hoping that somebody in the McMahon family will spill the beans about what actually went on lol. Anyways, this is the little bit of fluff that I promised after all the super heavy stuff I've been writing recently. As always, let me know what you think!

* * *

"Will you stop fidgeting?" said Stephanie McMahon to her currently annoying but most times adorable boyfriend Paul Levesque as he nervously wrung his hands together for the millionth time that day.

"I can't!" he whined in protest. She didn't believe him but he honestly wasn't doing it on purpose. His hands had a mind of their own.

"You better stop it right now! You've nothing to be afraid of babe. They love you, you know that." For whatever reason, this dinner had him spooked to hell. Part of her found it extremely funny and cute, the other part found it silly and annoying.

"But this is different."

"How is it different?" she asked with a roll of her beautiful blue eyes.

"Because it just........is!" he answered pathetically. Didn't she see what a big step this was for him, for the both of them?

"Paul," she said sternly as she turned to face him. But her serious expression quickly turned into a very amused one as she broke into fits of laughter. "Oh My God! You're actually afraid aren't you?"

"Shut up! This isn't funny!" he protested, crossing his arms over his chest as her laughter intensified.

"Actually it's hilarious," she managed to get out in between laughs. "Is my little baby afraid of big bad Vince McMahon?" she teased as she playfully tugged at his cheeks.

He swatted her hands away and turned his back to her. She obviously found this situation extremely funny when it wasn't the slightest bit amusing to him. He was going to have dinner with the McMahons.............at their house..................as Stephanie's boyfriend. He had always had a great relationship with Vince and Linda but this was different. He just knew that every time Vince looked at him, he wouldn't be seeing one of his top superstars. Oh no. Instead he would be seeing the man that was screwing his daughter!

Stephanie stopped her laughing when she saw his lower lip stick out in a pout. She felt bad for laughing at him now. Pulling on his arm, she trailed her hand down until it entwined with his and tugged him around to look at her. "Paul, you need to stop freaking out over this. It's just like any other dinner you've had with my dad only this time it's at our house and you're not here to speak business. You're here as my boyfriend who I love very, very much and I want my parents to see that so they can give us their true blessing." She tried to stop the victorious smile from crossing her face when she saw his face soften. She knew that would get him. But if all else failed.....

"Will you do it for me?" she subtly tilted her head and batted her eyes at him, knowing that he could never resist when she did that. She even pulled at her bottom lip for extra measure and sure enough, a reluctant smile graced his features. She had him wrapped around her little finger!

"Fine!"he conceded, giving her hand a gentle squeeze..............until he realised what he was doing and immediately let go. He couldn't show up at the door holding her hand! Vince would chop it off, not to mention something else if he got the chance. He nervously took a step away from her and dropped her hand as they just about reached the steps to the front door.

"What are you doing?" she asked in confusion.

"I can't hold your hand, Steph! What if your dad answers the door?" His worried expression would have made her laugh if she wasn't so annoyed with him.

"For the love of God Paul! Give me your hand!" She ordered and practically grabbed his hand into hers. "You're holding my hand whether you want to or not dammit!"

Paul hesitantly gave her his hand and yelped at the tight grip. She interlocked their fingers and squeezed hard as she gave him a spooky stare.

"This is the part where I lure you inside and then we eat YOU for dinner!" she said before laughing at the horrified look on his face.

"You're being really mean tonight. I hope you know that," he huffed as she rapped the door. He took a deep breath and held it in for the few seconds until the door opened. He'd never been more relieved to see Linda McMahon in his life!

"Stephanie! Paul! Come inside, come inside," she said jovially as she ushered them into the huge foyer. Paul had never been inside the McMahon mansion before. If you'd have told him all that time ago when he was standing in Killer Kowalski's gym that he was going to be having dinner with Vince and Linda McMahon in their mansion as Stephanie McMahon's other half no less he would have laughed, and laughed, and laughed right in your face. He was brought back to reality when he felt Stephanie's hand slip out of his. He watched as she hugged her mother.

"Mom! I can't remember the last time I was here for dinner," she said glancing around at the ever familiar surroundings. This is where she had grown up and it was a side of her Paul had never seen before. She couldn't wait to show him.

"That would probably be last Christmas. That's the only time either you or Shane come to visit us anymore," Linda answered before turning her attention to Paul. "Paul, it's so great to finally have you here. I've really been looking forward to this. Nobody has ever made my daughter this happy and I'm really excited to get to know the man responsible for that."

Paul smiled at her and was pleasantly surprised when she pulled him into a warm hug. He returned the hug and tried to rid the surreal feeling surrounding him. Hugging Linda McMahon was like an out of body experience. She was so well respected and venerable. She was the epitome of class, just like her daughter. He caught Stephanie's eye over her shoulder and temporarily calmed down. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Paul! Stephanie! So glad you could make it!" boomed the unmistakable voice of Vincent Kennedy McMahon as he entered the foyer. Linda released him just as Vince pulled Stephanie into a tight hug of his own.

"It's great to have you here again, honey," he said as he hugged his daughter tight before letting her go and moving on to the man now standing before him. Vince choked back a laugh at the absolutely terrified look on the younger man's face. This was an awkward situation to say the least but Paul looked like he was about to have a little accident. He pulled him into a hug and smirked over his shoulder at the thought of what lay ahead. Maybe he could have some fun with Paul. It would sure as hell make for some amusement. Well at least on his part anyway. "Paul! So glad you could make it." He broke their embrace and stepped back. "Well, come on then, let's go get some drinks. But nothing for you though right? I know you don't drink Paul. He's a keeper, Steph!" He playfully threw an arm around the younger man's broad shoulders as the foursome made their way to the living room for some drink and conversation. Stephanie and Linda led the way chatting about some picture hanging on the wall, Paul was trying to keep himself from freaking out over the whole thing meanwhile Vince chuckled all the way there. This was going to be an interesting night at the McMahon household that was for sure!

* * *

Stephanie closed the door behind her as she watched Paul take in his surroundings. "So, what do you think?"

"It's very.......you," he replied as he looked around the room. "I like it!" He smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I can't believe I'm sitting in your old bedroom. This is too weird!"

"Well it's only fair, you let me into yours," she said taking a seat next to him. She glanced around the room herself and sighed. She had so many memories here, most of them good, some of them bad. "You know, I had my first kiss in this room," she smiled at the memory.

He turned to look at her in surprise. He didn't think that Vince ever allowed boys into his home. He smiled at her as she recounted the story for him.

"I was 16 and......"

"I thought you had your first kiss when you just turned 15?" he interrupted.

"Yeah, but I had my first real kiss in here. Real kiss as in "Oh My God what is he doing with his tongue!" type of kiss," she joked as she took his hand. She sure had come a long way since those days. "I was 16 and I had a few friends over so we could study for a math test together. One by one they all started to go home for dinner until it was just me and Tom Weston left. Long story short, we were both sitting," she paused as she looked around the room before her face lit up. "We were both sitting right here actually! Right on the edge of my bed. We had finished up the final question and had just sat and talked for a little while. Finally his mother called and before he went to go, he leaned over and kissed me. I remember nearly freaking out and just as quickly it was over. He grabbed his things and left."

Paul laughed at the end of her story. "Well that wasn't very nice of him. To just kiss you and run. Did he ever follow up?"

"Yes he did actually. The next day he asked me to the movies. We found a seat at the back and the place was empty so we sat there and made out all night long!"

"You've never made out with me all night long in a movie theatre before," he pretended to pout.

She turned and smiled at him, moving closer while she spoke. "That's because when I make out with you," her voice turned to a whisper, "and I mean _really_ make out with you, I never want to stop."

"Oh really," he whispered back, a smug smile gracing his lips as they touched hers.

"Really," she mumbled against his mouth before their lips pressed firmly together in a luscious kiss. She caressed his stubbly cheek and eagerly opened her mouth at the feel of his tongue running along her lip. It instantly tangled with hers and soon they were engaged in an ardent and passionate lip lock. She moaned as he gently pushed until she was lying flat on the mattress with his hard body pressed against her. Her hands tangled into his hair as his kisses moved to her neck. He kissed a line along her jaw and up to her ear which he nibbled on before moving back to her lips. She loved kissing him, loved the feel of his soft lips fused with her own and loved the feelings he stirred inside of her with his touch. They reluctantly broke apart for air but kept their faces close.

"I bet you were never kissed like that in this room," he chuckled, giving her one more peck on the lips before lying back on the mattress beside her. He took her hand and gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles as they lay there.

"No, I wasn't," she agreed with him, sighing contently. "You know, for a guy that was too scared to hold my hand outside, you have certainly loosened up quite a bit to be able to kiss me like that in my bedroom no less."

"I can never resist your lips babe. I thought you knew that." He turned his head so that he was facing her and smiled, running the fingers of his free hand across her full, supple lips.

She lightly kissed his fingers. "I guess now I do," she smiled, happy with his response. He was always telling her things like that and she loved it. She was just about to show him her appreciation for his romantic ways when a loud call from downstairs ruined the moment.

"STEPHANIE! PAUL! DINNER'S READY!"

She shook her head as a wave of nostalgia hit her. "That was way too weird. I haven't been called for dinner like that in a long time!" She moved to walk out the door when he quickly hopped off the bed and pulled her back into his arms for a searing kiss. Eventually he pulled away and held the door open for her.

"What was that for?" she asked, a look of pleasant shock on her face.

"I needed to do that because I won't be able to kiss you again until we leave. That's all," he answered simply.

"Ok then," she smiled in response. "Let's go eat some dinner."

* * *

"Could you pass the ahhhhhh.......the salt please," Paul managed to squeak out. This was torture. This was actual torture. Linda was being her usual polite and nice self. Vince on the other hand was being so difficult and in the back of his mind, he began to think that maybe Vince wasn't so happy about them dating after all. He watched as Vince's head slowly turned to face him. The older man looked at him with disbelief in his eyes, as if he couldn't believe that Paul had just asked him to pass the salt. He gulped as the small shaker was slowly passed into his hand and quickly averted his eyes to the plate on the table in front of him. But when he cautiously raised his head a few seconds later, he almost choked on the piece of steak he'd popped into his mouth at the overly amused glint in Vince's eyes. He was enjoying this! The bastard was enjoying this! He angrily chomped at the meat in his mouth before an amused smile worked its way onto his face. He had to hand it to him, the old man had him suckered in right from the beginning. He would get him back for this that was for sure. But not now. Stephanie would have a fit if her boyfriend and father got involved in a psychological game of one-upmanship at their first dinner together. But as he saw the little glint in the other mans eyes get even bigger at his prolonged silence he simply couldn't help himself. He caught sight of Stephanie's hand resting on his thigh and gently took it into his own. He placed their joined hands on the table and relaxed into his chair for the first time that night. He wasn't going to give Vince the satisfaction of rattling him anymore. Instead he decided to have a little fun of his own.

"Steph are you nearly finished? I really want to get back to the hotel so we can...........you know," he winked at her, chuckling at the look of horror on her face.

Vince almost spat out his wine. He wiped at his mouth before glaring at Paul who was sitting there completely un-phased by what he had just said.

"WHAT?!" asked Stephanie incredulously. She couldn't believe he had just said that in front of her parents!

Paul laughed to himself. He already had one foot in; he may as well stick the other one in too. "I said are you nearly finished because I want to go back to the hotel room and......"

"That's enough right there pal! Don't you dare speak about my daughter like that in front of me do you hear?" Vince boomed, an intimidating glare on his face. But it quickly turned to one of confusion when Paul burst out laughing. He noticed that his wife was laughing too and couldn't for the life of him figure out what was so funny. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Oh, Vince!" cried Linda as she dabbed at her eyes. "I think Paul here has been playing you for a fool. Isn't that right, Paul?"

"Oh absolutely! And it's only payback for how you've been acting with me ever since we've sat down at this table," he answered cheerfully. Obviously Linda had been in on his little game.

Vince thought for a moment before finally laughing himself. "You little SOB! But fair is fair. You got me back and that's fine. Well played, son." He reached over and patted the younger man on the back.

Paul felt the pride swell in his chest a little. Vince had called him son. Yes it was just a term of endearment but it meant a lot to him. His happy feeling quickly left with the light slap on his arm. "Owww!"

"I can't believe you did that. And you," said Stephanie as she turned and glared at her father. "You are just as bad, playing with him like that. Do you have any idea how nervous he was coming here?"

"You have to admit though, it was kind of funny. Your father almost blew a gasket," chipped in Linda with an amused smile on her face. She knew right off the bat that her husband had been playing around with Paul and the poor guy was falling for it. But she had seen the look of realisation cross his face minutes ago and knew that he had caught on. She watched as her daughter managed a small smile of her own.

"I suppose it was. But if you ever come off with anything like that again you're in big trouble." Stephanie directed her attention at Paul, playfully wagging her finger in his face.

"Alright, alright!" Paul held his hands up in surrender.

"Stephanie, why don't you help me fetch the dessert?" asked Linda when she noticed the look on her husband's face. He wanted to have a little chat with Paul, that much was obvious.

"Sure mom."

Vince watched as the two women made their way to the kitchen then turned to look at Paul. "Alright, you knew this was coming sooner than later. Let me level with you. I know you're a great guy and to be honest, I thought that this had disaster written all over it. But you both have proven me wrong. I see the way you look at her and its quite obvious to me that you love her. I also see how happy you make her and to me, that's all that really matters. Now, I think we all know that people aren't going to like this. I know you've worked hard to get where you're at Paul but this is going to knock you right back to being a newbie in the eyes of some. Are you really prepared for that?"

Paul nodded his head with a small smile playing on his lips. Vince was very upfront. He liked that about him. There was certainly no beating around the bush here. "I'm completely prepared for it Vince. I know what happened last time. Yes, the pressure eased off a little when you told us to break it off. But I felt like a wreck without her by my side." He looked at the floor and picked at some imaginary lint on his slacks. "I'd rather get put through hell by the guys in the back for the rest of my life than go through it without Stephanie." At this point he raised his head and looked Vince dead in the eye. "I love her. That's all that matters."

Vince stood and pulled Paul into a hug. That was the perfect answer and one that he felt had come straight from the heart. He had absolutely no doubt in his mind that Paul and his daughter were madly in love with each other and that was all the confirmation he needed to give his blessing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stephanie had just placed a few dirty plates into the dishwasher inside the kitchen while she waited impatiently for her mother to give an opinion. She knew Paul but only very casually. Stephanie wanted to know what she thought about him on a personal level – as the man in her life. She placed a few more dishes inside the washer before her impatience got the better of her. "So?"

"What's that honey?" asked Linda over her shoulder. She was busy preparing the plates for their dessert.

"What do you think?"

Linda smiled and fully turned to face her daughter. "I think he's great, Steph. I really do." She hadn't known Paul all that well, just from what Vince had told her and the brief few times she had met him. But tonight gave her the opportunity to see him in a new light. She knew he loved her daughter, it was written all over his face every time he looked at her. But his little mind trick on Vince had completely won her over. Any man brave enough to say what he said in front of her husband was a keeper in her book!

"You really like him?" Stephanie was thrilled to bits. She desperately wanted her parents to like him. After all, this wasn't some fling to her. More and more recently she had pictured the two of them way down the line married and with children. In her heart she truly believed that he was the one she was meant to spend the rest of her life with.

Linda smiled warmly at her. "The question is my dear, do _you_ like him?"

"I love him mom. I mean, _really_ love him. You always told me that if I ever found a man that made me feel like I was the only person in the world when he looked at me to never let him go. Paul is that man for me, because that's exactly how I feel when he looks at me." She hugged her midsection, causing the smile on her mother's face to soften. She felt her eyes welling slightly. Her daughter was in love. And by the looks of things she was madly and deeply in love to boot. She had a feeling she would be getting to know Paul a hell of a lot better if things stayed like this and she had no doubt that they would.

"Come here," she pulled her daughter into a hug. "I'm so happy for you, honey. He's a really great guy and your father is almost as in love with him as you are!"

Stephanie laughed as they broke apart. "Almost. Come on; let's get out there before they end up grappling on the table!"

They returned to the dining room with a plate in each hand to find both men in a hug. The sight of her father and the man she was head over heels in love with hugging one another warmed Stephanie's heart. Apart from the initial mortification of Paul's little joke, this night had gone brilliantly and she was perfectly content to just sit and enjoy the rest of her night eating cake and spending time with her family.

* * *

"That went pretty well don't you think?"

Stephanie finished brushing her teeth before walking into the bedroom to join Paul who was standing at the end of the bed removing his socks. "Yes. It went great actually. I still can't believe you said that in front of my parents though," she replied, admiring his tight ass. His current bent over position gave her a perfect view.

Paul chuckled as he switched his foot on the bed to remove his other sock. "Yeah well, he deserved it. And I promise never to do it again." He grinned at her and noticed the self satisfied little smile on her face. "What are you smiling at?"

"I was just smiling at the fact that you.........." she said as she walked to stand in front of him. She playfully reached around his waist and squeezed his ass hard. "......have a really sexy ass baby!"

His laughter got louder and he wrapped his arms around her. He peeked over her shoulder and gently squeezed her own behind. "Yours is not so bad yourself!"

"Not so bad!" she feigned shock as she turned around and bent over right in front of him. "I think you need to see it from an angle like this," she teased, rubbing herself against him before quickly running out of his reach when he tried to grab her.

"You're such a cock tease!" he huffed playfully.

"Yeah but I'm your cock tease!" she retorted back. They stared longingly at each other across the room for a few moments before she crooked her finger and beckoned him to come to her. "Come here," she said huskily, her voice dropping.

Paul finished undoing the buttons on his shirt and quickly tossed it to the floor as he made his way towards her. Her hands immediately lifted to run across the soft, smooth skin there. They were followed by her mouth which placed gentle kisses along his neck and collarbone. A heavy sigh escaped him as she moved lower and lower, finally stopping at his navel while her hands went to work on his pants.

"If I had known you were going to do this, I would have meant it when I asked you to leave earlier," he said throatily, his gaze locked on her head as it moved further and further between his legs. That sight always did turn him on.

She glanced up at him, an almost wicked smile on her face. "But what would be the fun in that? You know how much better it feels when you finally get something that you've been waiting for," she whispered, climbing to her feet. Her arms looped around his neck as he pulled her close.

He buried his face in her neck and started to suck on the sweet spot he knew was there, immediately eliciting a groan. She felt his smile on her skin as he continued his sweet torture and managed a pleasure filled smile of her own. But it quickly turned to a frown when he stopped all together and took a few steps back. "What's wrong?"

"Now it's my turn to be a tease." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and moved out of the way of her encroaching hand. He grabbed it in mid-air before gently tackling her to the bed. She squealed as his arms overpowered hers back against the soft mattress. "Now I've got you right where I want you," he smirked triumphantly.

"That doesn't bother me. We're all winners in this situation." She ran her hands up and down the muscles of his back as she gazed into his eyes.

"What if I decide not to put out? Then what?"

"You better damn well please me or you'll be sleeping on the couch!" she joked then laughed as he scratched his prickly beard against her neck.

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is!"

His hands tugged at her skirt as he moved lower down her body. "In that case I guess I may get to work." Those were his last words before he began a heavenly assault on her body in what would be the first round of many pleasure filled activities for the both of them that night. It was the perfect way to cap off a perfect evening. In the end, dinner with the McMahon's didn't turn out so bad after all.


End file.
